A Never Ending Love
by Pinksweetie08
Summary: Bella & Edward are honeymooning in England when they encounter a life threatening situation. for Bella anyway And Bella eventually becomes a Vampire! Read & Review PLEASE! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

"I love you." I managed to say between kisses. Edward had taken me to a music festival in England, where we were honeymooning. It was beautiful. There were Chinese lanterns hanging near sidewalks, making a soft glow to lead people in the moonless night.

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear. We linked our fingers and started towards our hotel.

We walked into a dark ally that would lead us to the back of our hotel. Suddenly, I felt a scratchy, grungy hand on my arm, yanking me away from my husband.

"If you do what I tell you to there wont be any harm" The man said pointing a gun at my head.

"What do you want?" The love of my life said through clenched teeth.

"All your money. NOW!" He said, cocking the gun to show he was serious. Edward pulled out his wallet and handed him all the money he had.

"Here take it, just please don't take the girl." He said, pain in his eyes and voice. I turned my head towards the man. He had a short beard, brown eyes, and only a few yellow, crooked, teeth. I looked at the gun, just a regular black handgun, I saw his finger start to squeeze the trigger and I stopped breathing. He was going to kill me. Even though Edward gave him the money.

"No." Edward screamed as he leapt forward toward the stranger, knocking him to the ground, but not before the man shot the gun and shoved me into the cement. He had shot me in the shoulder. I screamed out in pain. Edward's head snapped up and looked at me. He rushed to my side, pulling off his shirt and wrapping it around my wound to stop the bleeding.

"It hurts" I barley chocked out, slipping into unconsciousness.

"I know." He replied, sounding far away. Then everything went black.

**A/N: This is my Very first fanfict so tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle.

"Hello"

"Carlisle…Bella…she…he…gun…blood…aghhh!" I couldn't form a sentence and Bella was now unconscious.

"Edward calm down, Alice had a vision and were at the front of your hotel now. Where are you?" I took a few deep breaths and told him where we were.

" Bella, Bella can you hear me? Oh God, Bella please. No Bella please no."

"Ed…Edward?" I heard my angle whisper.

"I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Y..Y..Yeah. Ow. I cant move my arm. Ow."

"Bella?" Carlisle called, running vampire speed to were we were, with the family behind him.

"Yeah."

'She has lost a lot of blood Edward, we may need to change her now, or very soon.' Carlisle thought to me. I didn't know what to do. Bella's blood being spilled had me thirsty. What if I couldn't stop? What if she changed her mind? What if she hated me for changing her?

"Okay." I whispered. Then Alice's face went blank. I listened in on her vision. It was a lifeless Bella laying on the ground with be beside her sobbing as her blood ran down my chin and neck. Alice broke out of her trance and pounced on me, pinning me to the hard ground.

"Get that thought out of your head, go feed, and don't come near Bella until you aren't thirsty anymore!" She hissed in my ear. She let me up and I walked into a nearby forest and ran. I ran until I found a huge bear to quench my thirst.

**A/N: If any of you have any ideas for Bella's power or powers as a VAMPIAR let me know. Thanks :)**

**-Cookie**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Twilight. (Sadly)

**A/N- This chapter is dedicated to chocofreakazoid for being the first reviewer! I hope you all like this chapter. :)**

Chapter 3

EPOV

We took Bella back to our home in Forks to decide when to change her. She still hadn't woke up & Carlisle said she probably wouldn't because the bullet hit a nerve and put her in a coma.

"Edward we cant wait any longer. Either you bite her now or I'll do it for you."

"Fine" I was not happy about this but I had no choice. I went over to the couch where Bella was 'sleeping'. I was going to bite her in five places, her neck, ankles, and wrist.

I started with her neck. I hesitantly kissed her neck, then punctured it. Then repeated the procedure with the other four points. I sat up, my throat burning with thirst. 

I was about to go hunting when Bella's eyes flew open. They were filled with terror and confusion.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"I'm here, love." I said, holding her beautiful hands in mine. All of a sudden she started to thrash around and scream. 

"She's just feeling the pain." Carlisle reassured me. Alice & I held her down so she wouldn't hurt her self.

"Shhh Bella Shhh. It's okay." I cooed, trying to calm her. We all stayed in the same positions, watching her transform until we heard her heart beat slow to a stop. 

BPOV

The pain was now dull. I was so confused, had Edward just changed me? The last thing I remember someone shooting me. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful husband with worry on his face.

"Hi." I said. His crooked grin that I love so much filled his face. 

"Hey" He replied. Then a pain in my through hit me like a ton of bricks. 

"My through burns" I said jumping up. He grabbed my hand and led me outside towards the forest.

"Wait," I stopped. "Did you change me?" The smile left his face. 

"Umm…Yeah…" He searched my face for my reaction. 

"Thank you." I said smiling hugely. He smiled back and led me into the forest. The smells were overwhelming, they smelled so good. I saw a deer walking a couple of feet ahead of us and my instincts took over. I ran and jumped on it, I stuck my teeth onto it and sucked every last drop from it's veins. 

"mmmm….that was good" I jumped into his arms. He ran his finger from my chin to the corner of my mouth and liked the blood from his finger. I guess I was a messy eater.

'I love you' I heard Edward say. 

"I love you too." I looked into his eyes, they were confused. 

"Bella, I didn't say any thing." This time I looked at him with confused eyes. 

"Yes you did, You said you loved me." He only smiled. 

'Can you here me?' He said, but his lips didn't move. 

"Your not moving your lips!" I was reading his mind. He pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. 

"Lets go home" He broke our kiss and we ran vampire speed home.

"Alice!" I ran and hugged her.

"Bella! We need to go shopping!" She squealed. Oh crap. Then my vision went blurry and I saw the Volturi on a plane coming to our house for a visit.

"Bella, Bella," Edward cried shaking me."Volturi" Everyone froze in place.

"Bella, you shared that vision with me?" Alice asked.

"I guess." Then Alice's face went blank. After half a minute she squealed with delight.

"Bella, go hug Jasper." Why would Alice want me to hug her husband? I slipped out of Edwards grip to hug the vampire who once shied away from me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's nice not to have the urge to kill you any more." Jasper said. I smiled widely at him. Then I could feel what everyone was feeling. Edward was feeling love, Alice was proud, and everyone else was confused.

"Weird." Everyone laughed at my comment, but were still confused.

"I feel what you all are feeling." Then everyone's mood changed to amazement. It seemed like I got Edward's, Alice's, and Jasper's powers by touching them. This was going to be difficult to deal with.

**A/N: Sorry my chapters are short, I'll try to make a long one. Yeah so anyway, Bella can read Edwards mind and get other vampires powers by touching them. Will she have her own power? I don't know, But if you send in your ideas of a power or powers I'll pick the best one and dedicate the chapter to you or something else(Look below for details.) Review Please! ****J**

**Contest****- Send in your ideas for a power (Or Powers)only Bella will have and If you're a girl than I'm planning to make Jacob imprint and that girl could be you! (Only if you want, Some people don't like Jake. Like me…) If you're a guy the chapter will be dedicated to you…sorry its not much….**


End file.
